Soul Eater: Legends
by The Tdog1994
Summary: Since I don't want to do a short summary, the summary will be in the first chapter.
1. Characters in this story

Since Asura's Kishinisasion,  
three legendary children have been born.

Lucifer- The son of the  
warrior of Power. Known as Death's Hellhound, Lucifer hunts down the  
souls of wicked men.

Ruri- The teenage daughter  
of Asura, the Kishin god of madness, has awoken and is at her first  
day of school.

Gale-The son of Eibon, Gale  
is fiercely loyal to both his father and Lord Death. He has power  
over wind.

These three will become the  
main Trio.

The secondary Trio will be:

Viper- Medussa's daughter.  
Like her mother, she has control over snakes and vectors. She is  
loyal to Lucifer.

Wolf- Free's son. He is a  
well respected sniper at the start of the series.

Sly- Arachne's son. Born  
half Katsune, half witch, Sly is very skiled in infiltration and  
stealth. He utilizes both his father's copy ability and his mother's  
webs for his more powerful attacks.


	2. Assignment 1: Arival

Soul Eater: Legends

Lesson1: Lucifer arrives.

(Night is falling as three lone figures are cross the desert. All three figures are wearing desert clothing.)

Figure 1: Oh man, how much longer?

Figure 3: Shut up zero, it's just a little while longer.

Zero: Shut up Kill Roy!

Kill Roy: Lord Lucifer, what's the plan?

Zero: Plan?

Lucifer: Knowing Lord Death, he always tested my skills. Even when it was simple errands.

Kill Roy: Here's the plan...

Lucifer: I'll say it.

Kill Roy: Go ahead sir.

Lucifer: Alright, Lord Death will probably send his students on guard duty, to protect Death City from "the Kishin".

Zero: Oh, since you are half-devil, half-kishin.

Lucifer: Correct, so we're going to have to use soul protect, however it will only last 30 minutes.

Kill Roy: While the soul protect is on we'll sneak into the city.

Lucifer: However, there are some students who can match our power.

Kill Roy: And Stein.

Zero: Who's Stein?

Kill Roy: Oh, just the DWMA's best meister. I heard he likes to dissect his fallen foes.

(Zero starts shaking in fear.)

Lucifer: That's enough you two.

Kill Roy: Sir yes sir!

Zero: Yes sir!

Lucifer: Death City is just over that hill.

(Death City looms in the distance. Lucifer brings out a pair of binoculars.)

Lucifer: Man, Death does not kid when he says it's well protected.

Kill Roy: How many?

Lucifer: Guess.

Kill Roy: That many huh.

Lucifer: Remember, we're suposed to use stealth, so don't screw up.

Kill Roy: Sir yes sir!

Zero: Yes sir!

Lucifer: (whispers) Stealth! Be quiet.

Kill Roy: (whispers) Sir yes sir!

Zero: (whispers) Yes sir!

Lucifer: Why did I ever pick you two? Alright, let's go.

(The three enter the outskirts of Death City. Several Weapons and Meisters are seen patroling the area.)

Lucifer: (Quietly) Soul protect!

(The three make it into the city.)

Lucifer: So far, so good. You two, turn into weapon form. I have a feeling wer'e going to have one hell of a welcoming party.

Zero and Kill Roy: Yes sir.

(Zero turns into the legendary Trinity Sword and Kill Roy turns into his basic handgun weapon.)

Lucifer: Let's go.

(Lucifer then makes his way through the city and makes his way up the steps to the DWMA.)

Lucifer: (sarcasticly and in a small tone) Lord Death, is this your so called defence system.

(All of a sudden a figure jumps from the roof.)

Lucifer: You must be Sid. A three star, I presume.

Sid: I cannot alow to come any closer to Lord Death. Any aproach will be considerd hostile.

Lucifer: That's too bad, anybody who gets in my way will have their soul taken by me.

Nygus: Sid, that guy has a Death Scythe.

Lucifer: I have no time to fight weaklings like you. Farewell, Dark Fog!

(A large dark fog surrounds the school. Sid tries to cut his way through to get to Lucifer, but to no avail.)

(Deeper into the school, Lucifer is seen moving quietly towards the death room.)

Lucifer: How'd he notice me?

Kill Roy: The soul protect wore off.

Lucifer: Crap. Kill Roy, can you locate Lord Death?

Kill Roy: I can't, due to his soul is actually Death City. However, he always has a Death Scythe or two with him, I can track their soul wavelengths for you.

Lucifer: Go ahead.

Kill Roy: There are three Death Scythes just a few clicks from here.

Lucifer: Alright, let's go.

(After several minutes of walking Lucifer manages to enter the Death Room. Death, Spirit, Stein, Marie,and Yumi are inside the room)

Spirit: Remove your headgear.

(All three remove their headgear. Lucifer appears as a young man in his teens with black hair and red eyes. Kill Roy appears as a man in his twentys with brown hair and brown eyes. Zero appears as a young man in his teens with red hair and red eyes.)

Yumi: So Kill Roy, I've seen you've improved the last time we've met.

Kill Roy: Yep, pretty soon I'll be able to finally best you in combat.

Death: Stein, this is Lord Lucifer. Please be respectful. Now Lucifer, shall we commence the briefing?

Lucifer: This better be important.

Death: Yes, it is.

Lucifer: Well, what is it?

Death: Your old "friend" Asura has been revived.

Lucifer: I already know that. Any word on Eibon?

Death: You know I can't give you that information.

Lucifer: Anyway, what's the job?

Death: I want you to track down a rouge Death Scythe. You might know him as the "Exocutioner".

Lucifer: That's it?

Death: Not only that, it seems one of our students has dissapered. Will you please help us find her?

Lucifer: So, what's her soul wavelength?

Death: She's a kishin.

Lucifer: What's a Kishin doing in a school that ironically is supposed to hunt her kind?

Death: The same with you.

Lucifer: Ah, I see. Where was she last headed?

Death: Reports indicate the she is heading towards Paris.

Lucifer: Why not send one of your students? Clearly she is a match for one of them.

Death: Well, she's training with her weapon now. Can you believe that Soul Eater Evans is now one of my death scythes?

Lucifer: Alright, let's go.

(Lucifer and the group teleports to Cairo, Egypt just as a young teenage girl with grey hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans flees from a pre-kishin that is white and is carrying a long-sword.)

Young kid: Help, someone help!

(She falls down and turns to see her attacker. She prepares to scream as the Pre-Kishin raises it's weapon at her. Suddenly, a shot is fired and the Pre-Kishin falls down and dissapates and it's soul is eaten by Zero.)

Lucifer: You okay kid?

(The young girl turns to face her savior.)

Lucifer: (Surprised) Ruri, what are you doing out here?

Ruri: Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving that hellhole.

Lucifer: Ruri, you do know what'll happen to you if you join 'him'.

Ruri: Yeah, but...

Lucifer: Listen, you have to return to Lord Death. He's worried sick about you.

Ruri: No he isn't, he's just using me!

Lucifer: Remember when you were young and you were attacked by that monster? Who's the one who saved you?

Ruri: Lord Death.

Lucifer: And remember when we fell into that pit that contained that Death Worm? Who pulled us out?

Ruri: Lord Death, again.

Lucifer: So why are you leaving the one guy who you know would put his very existence for your safety?

Ruri: (Looks down) But pappa will...

Lucifer: Forget about that asshole Ruri. He's the one who betrayed his whole kind and killed three of our teachers.

Ruri: But..

Kill Roy: (cuts in on the conversation) Sir, I'm sensing a death scythe closing in from the west at tremendous speed!

Lucifer: Lord Death promised he wouldn't send anyone here!

(A few minutes later Justin Law appears.)

Justin: Lord Asura has sent me to retrieve you, Ruri.

Lucifer: And who the hell are you?

Justin: The name's Justin Law, the former Executioner of Death.

Lucifer: I've heard about you, I hope you have heard the same for me.

Justin: Your'e Death's Hellhound, the legendary warrior Lucifer.

Lucifer: And you know what we Devils do to souls who have defected to evil, right?

Justin: Oh, so you want to exicute the executioner?

Lucifer: Justin Law, for the crime of high treason, I find you guilty. For the crime of murder, I find you guilty. The sentence is death.

Justin: All talk, let's see if you're action.

(The two start to fight and after a near critical strike by Justin that Lucifer doged, Lucifer criticly wounds Justin and is about to finish him when sudenly Lucifer senses a familier wave length. He looks up to see a ninja with tan skin and a star symbol in his right eye and wearing grey ninja cloathing)

Lucifer: Grey Star, what are you doing here?

Grey star: I came as soon as I could sir. (looks over at Justin) So this is the traitor?

Lucifer: Yes, and I already handled him. So go do some R&R.

(Justin quickly recovers and is about to attack Lucifer when Grey Star intervienes and blocks the strike with a Sai.)

Lucifer: Grey, I'm authorizing Shining Star!

(Grey's soul wavelenth gets a temporary boost as the power whithin his right eye is unleashed. Using his full power, Grey pulls out a highly charged ninjato and slashes Justin, who screams in pain as the blade slices through his flesh. Just as Grey is about to deliver the final blow, a shuriken is thrown towards Grey. Grey looks up to see a simular ninja like him dressed in red.)

Grey: Red!


End file.
